The Wedding Date
by klaine-is-endgame21
Summary: Kurt Hummel goes back home for his half brother Nick's wedding, but Nick's best man is none other than his ex-fiance Chandler who unexpectedly dumped him two years ago. Fearing his feelings returning, Kurt hires a male escort named Blaine to be his date. Kurt intends to make Chandler jealous, but his plans backfire when Blaine convinces everyone including him that they are in love.


**Title:** The Wedding Date

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** Smut in a later chapter

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel goes back home for his half brother Nick's wedding, but Nick's best man is none other than his ex-fiance Chandler who unexpectedly dumped him two years ago. Fearing his feelings returning, Kurt hires a male escort named Blaine to be his date. Kurt intends to make Chandler jealous, but his plans backfire when Blaine convinces everyone including him that they are in love.

**A/N:** This is an AU based on the movie with the same title and it will pretty much follow the same plot except a few things will be of course be changed.. Kurt and Blaine are both around 22/23. Please don't kill me if I don't update regularly, I'm a college student. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Kurt Hummel looks into the mirror in his New York apartment for the millionth time that day. Kurt was nervous, he was never nervous, well that's not true, but he was nervous. Today was the day that he would be paying a male escort to be his pretend boyfriend and get on a plane with him and fly back to his hometown in Ohio for his brother's wedding.

Kurt gulps again as he realizes how ridiculous that sounds, even to him. Looking down beside him at the picture of his ex-boyfriend, Chandler, he is reminded why. He wants to make Chandler jealous, so jealous of him and Blaine (that was the escorts name, Kurt hadn't actually met him yet. Did he mention nervous?) that he ever broke things as off with him, especially since it was the night before their own wedding when he had ended things.

Before Kurt realizes that the phone is even ringing, his answering machine comes to life. "You've reached Kurt Hummel's residence. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone unless this is dad, yes dad, I'm packed for Nick's wedding. Leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey Kurt," A voice says as it comes over the answering machine. "It's Blaine, the guy from the ad. Sorry I couldn't answer your messages. I know you're nervous, Kurt, but just remember this is my job. It's what I'm paid to do. Your family is going think we're in love. Everything will be okay. Listen I'm sorry I couldn't make it to pick you up, but I've sent someone to pick up my ticket. I'll see you on the plane, Kurt."

Kurt gulps as the line goes dead. He can do this. He can. All he has to do is convince Chandler and his whole family that he's in love with Blaine, a guy he hasn't even met yet. Shit. He can't do this.

_DING._ Jumping at the sound of his door bell, Kurt grabs the envelope with the ticket in it and rushing to the door and swinging it open.

The delivery boy, who Kurt guesses can't be more than fifteen, extends his hand for the envelope as Kurt passes it over to him.

The boy smiles before turning his bike (how is that safe in New York?) around and heading in the opposite direction. As Kurt watches him go, he notices the time on his watch and hurries back into the house to grab his suitcase and head to the airport. He has a plane to catch.

* * *

Boarding the plane, Kurt finds his seat immediately and puts his luggage into its compartment. He also notices Blaine hasn't found his way to his seat beside him.

"Hello sir." A flight attendant says pausing at Kurt as she passes. "Would you like anything before our flight?"

"Vodka, please." Kurt says with a smile as its reach to him, but frowns as he notices the expression on the guy's face.

"I'm nervous." He explains as he takes a sip through the straw. "Theres a guy whose going to be here in the seat next to me. We haven't met, but I'm taking him to meet my dad and step-mom to pretend we're in love to make my ex jealous. God I hope he's good looking."

"Sir? If he's the guy who just walked in, I think you're in luck." The flight attendant smiles as she walks down the aisle to the next set of seats.

Kurt's eyes widen before he turns around to look at the back of the plane where the flight attendant had turned.

Before he realizes it, the man is putting his carry on with Kurt's above his head and smiling down at him as he sits in the seat next to him.

"You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine." He smiles and Kurt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He chuckles. "I know who you are. I'm glad you found it. The plane I mean." Blaine just smiles as he grabs a magazine from the seat in front of him. "My family is really different than most families." Kurt starts when Blaine doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "My dad is the best, he married my step-mom when I was nine. She's not my mom, but I love her to death. My half brother, whose wedding were going to is amazing, though he got a lot of the things he wanted when we were little." Kurt sits back in his seat and starts getting comfortable. He means to say more, but as he relaxes he realizes how tired he is and falls into a restless sleep.


End file.
